


So Kissable

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kissable

Niall loves kissing Harry and Harry loves kissing Niall too.

 

As with any other cliché love stories, it began with both of them having got intoxicated in their shared hotel room. They weren’t drunk out of their mind, per se, but the pleasant buzz of alcohol was a good enough drive behind what happened. Niall was simply watching Harry slowly sip his drink when, suddenly, it seemed like a brilliant idea to kiss the younger boy. 

 

So Niall put his own drink on the table (they had been drinking in the dining area of their room) and scooted over right next to Harry. He took Harry’s drink and set it down on the table before he cupped the sides of Harry’s face. And then he pressed his lips to Harry’s.

To his surprise, Harry didn’t shove him off. Niall could feel Harry leaning into his touch and that was it for Niall. What was meant to be a peck on the lips turned into a proper kiss with their lips sliding in an initially awkward rhythm. It didn’t take long for them to find the right rhythm, though. Niall could tell that Harry liked kissing him, if the wandering hands on his back were any indication to go by.

 

In the morning, they found themselves in the same bed wearing the same clothes they had worn the night before. They were still locked in an embrace with their lips in close proximity, so Niall could only guess that they had fallen asleep whilst they were mid-kiss. 

Thankfully, neither of them were mortified by their drunken actions. Niall was a carefree guy and Harry was very open-minded. They didn’t put a label on what they were doing. Why would they need to when all they did was kiss?

 

As One Direction grew more successful, they had to be more mindful of their kisses. They couldn’t kiss unless they were in secluded areas. 

 

However, they still were young men with the mindset that came with being young adults. Niall loved how he and Harry could flirt on-stage without drawing too much attention to themselves. After all, it was One Direction and the bond between all five boys was something that was not to be described in words. Their management had yet to call them and yell at them to stop their antics so Niall counted that as a victory.

 

Personally, Niall loves kissing Harry after concerts. All five of them (and the lads from 5 Seconds of Summer) are exhilarated from being on stage and generally, Niall and Harry liked to work off adrenaline rush with lots of kissing. The moment they step inside their hotel room is the moment they start kissing. Sure, they are sticky with sweat from the stage shenanigans, but they couldn’t care less about that. All they want is the taste of each other’s lips and nothing more. (Okay, maybe a glass of cold water is nice too but Niall tends to forget about those trivial things when he’s with Harry).

It’s usually Niall who ends up trapped between the bed and Harry’s body. Niall loves it especially when Harry veers off his mouth and kisses him everywhere on his face; not in a slobbery, doglike way but in an adorable way that little kids would to show their affection. But Niall will soon grow impatient and grab for Harry’s chin and pull him down to start snogging again.

Snogging is a lot of fun, too. Kissing whilst both of them all bare-chested is so pleasant because Niall can feel the body heat radiating from Harry’s torso. He loves sweeping his hands up and down Harry’s lower back partly because Harry likes it and partly because Harry’s has such smooth skin for a bloke. And the way their legs angle together now feels so natural.

 

Yeah, Niall can’t imagine why he would ever want to stop kissing Harry when Harry’s got lips that are so kissable (and so red, and so plump, and so edible-looking at times).


End file.
